Obatku, Luhan
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [COMPLETE] Luhan adalah obat termanjur untuk Sehun. HUNHAN/ YAOI/ENCEH (NC)/BOYxBOY/ROMANCE/ONESHOOT


Tittle : Obatku, Luhan

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan)

Genre : Romance

Length **:** OneShoot

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI**

 **bagi yang tidak suka YAOI mending gk usah baca!**

* * *

Hari itu Sehun sampai di apartement mereka sekitar jam 16.00 KST usai perkuliahan berakhir. Ia bergegas pulang tadi, karena dia butuh obat yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Obat itu adalah Luhan. Seorang namja yang mempunyai mata seindah rusa dengan tubuh mungil juga rambut berwana cokelat almond yang bertengger indah menghiasi kepalanya. Obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya dari berbagai penyakit yang akan kambuh jika Luhan berada jauh dari Sehun. Dan hanya Luhan yang mampu mengobati kesakitannya.

Luhan yang seorang karywan di salah satu perusahaan property terbesar di Seoul. Dia merupakan seorang yatim piatu, seorang murid yang cerdas sehingga ia mendapat beasiswa hingga ia lulus dari bangku perkuliahan, dan bisa diterima kerja di perusahaan itu. Sedangkan kekasihnya bernama Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa semester ke-5 yang mengambil progam study ekonomi dan bisnis merupakan calon pewaris Oh Corp.

Oh Corp merupakan perusahaan bisnis di banyak bidang salah satunya bisnis property yang sudah melebarkan sayap nya di negara Asia. Begitu pula perusahaan tempat Luhan bekerja merupakan anak perusahaan dari Oh Corp. Mereka berpacaran tentu saja dengan restu kedua orang tua Sehun yang amat menyayangi calon menantunya itu. Dan pacaran mereka sudah hampir 5 tahun semenjak Sehun masih duduk di bangku SHS dan Luhan yang waktu itu masih berada di awal semester nya. Entah pertemuan dari mana. Sampai mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang jelas mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Sehun memasuki apartemen yang berada di lantai paling atas yang terhubung ke lantai rooftop. Karena memang gedung yang memiliki jumlah lantai sekitar 100 lantai dengan 502 ruang apartemen ini merupakan salah satu apartemen mewah yang dimilik oleh keluarga Sehun yaitu Oh Corp. Sehun tinggal di apartemen bernomor 502 yang merupakan apartemen terbagus dari apartemen di nomor yang lain. Karena apartemen ini lengkap dengan area luas di rooftop.

…

Setelah memasuki apartemennya. Ia langsung disambut oleh pak Seo kepala pelayan di rumahnya ini.

"Selamat sore tuan muda."

"Paman, dimana Luhan? Aku benar-benar merindukannya." Mengabaikan sapaan hormat pelayannya itu. Sehun tidak sabar bertemu Luhan karena ia begitu merindukannya. Padahal kemarin hampir seharian mereka bercinta.

"Oh.. tuan Luhan sedang berada di kamar anda, tuan muda."

"Hah baiklah. Ini kesempatan emas." Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena ia begitu senang penyakitnya akan segera diobati.

…

"Ceklet.. " _Anggep suara pintu lagi dibuka._

"Luhannie. Kau dimana?"

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari panggilannya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Dan ia menemukan gundukan besar dibawah selimut. Seketika ia menyeringai karena ia yakin Luhannya sedang berada di bawah selimut dan meringkuk layaknya bocah yang kedinginan. Sehun sempat berekspektasi andai saja Luhan yang ada di balik selimut itu tidak mengenakan apapun yang otomatis akan segera di terjang oleh Sehun, untuk mengobati kesakitannya.

…

 ** _Flashback On_**

Dan ngomong-ngomong kesakitan. Kesakitannya kambuh ketika dia melewati ruang Club Dance. Suara seseorang yang sedang melenguh saling bersahutan. Membuat Sehun penasaran untuk melihat siapa pelaku tindak asusila yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan Sehun melihat sahabat hitamnya sedang asik memompa juniornya tepat di hole lelaki cantik dengan mata bak owl yang berada dalam kungkungan sahabatnya itu. Kemeja biru langit namja bermata owl dengan bibir kissable yang menggoda itu sudah tebuka lebar.

Dengan kancing-kancing yang tak lagi mengikat di seluruh kancing kemeja itu. sedangkan celana jins sudah tergeletak tanpa dosa bersama underware hitam yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sedangkan sahabat hitamnya itu masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Tubuh mulus dan berisi di bawahnya itu tepat dibaringkan dia atas meja yang dianjiri peluh. Tubuh namja dibawah sahabatnya itu seakan akan terlonjak-lonjak akibat hentakan keras dari ujung junior sahabatnya semakin dalam ke dalam hole pink nan sempit itu. Karena hal itu penyakit Sehun kambuh dan dia harus menemui obatnya untuk menuntaskan kembali libidonya dan melemaskan penyakitnya.

 ** _Flashbback Of_**

…

Sehun segera menghampiri gundukan itu dan menarik selimut yang menutupi Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut yang malah membuat Sehun tergoda untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama penyakitnya itu yaitu dengan memangut bibit mungil bak cerry itu, menjilatnya, menghisapnya, dan mengobrak-abrik goa hangat itu untuk bisa mengecap rasa manis dari bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

Sehun mulai mendekat dan duduk disamping namja pujaan hatinya itu tepat di belakang Luhan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di selatan tubuhnya itu yang sejak tadi ingin segera diobati. Sehun mencoba menyapukan tangannya ke lengan kecil yang seakan-akan patah jika ia memegangnya terlalu kencang. Tapi Sehun malah mendapat penolakan halus saat tangannya baru sampai di udara yang tersisa beberapa mili saja dari lengan si mungilnya. Seketikan Sehun bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kenapa sayang? Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Kau jahat Hunnie." Sambil tetap membelakangi Sehun.

"Ada apa? Hem.. coba ceritakan kenapa kau sampai mengataiku jahat."

Sambil mengelus surai almond itu. Dan itu berhasil membuat namja rusanya berbalik menghadapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan sepetinya ia habis menangis melihat bekas air mata yang telah mengering di dekat dagu namja rusanya. Sedangkan bulu matanya masih basah di ujung-ujungnya.

"Kau dari tadi siang tidak mengindahkan sama sekali panggilan dan pesan dariku."

Seketika itu Sehun merogoh ponselnya. Dia benar-benar lupa karena selama kuis hari ini, sama sekali tidak menyentuh benda persegi itu dan Sehun malah mematikan ponselnya. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah karena dari tadi mengabaikan ponselnya.

Sehun segera menghidupkan ponselnya dan benar saja notif panggilan dan pesan terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Dan semua notif itu berasal dari Luhan. Ia langsung menepuk dahinya. Sehun segera bergeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke hadapan Luhannya.

"Maafkan aku, ne? Sayang."

"Tidak mau. Kau jahat."

"Aniya, kau harus memaafkan ku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud tidak menjawab panggilan mu atau pesan mu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi aku sedang ada kuis dari dosen. Dan ponsel memang diminta untuk dimatikan."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, sumpah." Sambil menunjukkan tanda piss seakan-akan dia meminta damai dengan kekasih rusanya itu.

"Tapi aku tetap marah padamu. Aku mencoba menghubungi untuk menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Tapi kau malah mengabaikkan ku."

"Oh, kumohon jangan marah. Aku tidak bisa barang sedetik pun kau marah pada ku. Rasanaya seperti aku dibunuh secara perlahan. Ku mohon maafkan aku, ne?"

"Tidak mau." Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan begitu. Aku sedang sakit di ujung sini ( _sambil menunjuk adiknya yang memang dari tadi terlihat menyembul dan terpampang jelas menunjukkan ukurannya di balik jins yang Sehun pakai_ ) dan hanya lubang sempit mu yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Di akhir kata-katanya suara Sehun begitu kecil.

Suara Sehun masih bisa terdengar di telinga namja Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat jatah selama seminggu kedepan." Sambil mendelik menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

Ancaman Luhan tidak akan berarti bagi Sehun. Karena Sehun selalu bisa menaklukkan namja rusanya. Tentu dengan berbagai iming-iming yang akan membuat Luhan si namja ruasanya itu luluh.

"Jangan begitu sayang. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada adik ku yang sudah tegang sedari tadi, Hem?"

"Aku tidak perduli."

Luhan masih keras kepala tidak mau memaafkan Sehun. Apalagi bertambah masalah penyakitnya yang kata Sehun hanya Luhan saja yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Luhan mendengus sebal dan bertambah sebal karena pernyataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Hemz, baiklah. Kau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sayangku ini tidak marah lagi?"

"Jangan membuat penawaran, Sehun. Karena aku tidak akan terpengaruh."

Dan ketika Luhan sudah memanggil nama Sehun tanpa menggunakan embel-embel nama kesayangannya. Itu berarti Luhannya benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hems.. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi saja ke club malam, menyewa banyak gadis atau uke untuk melayani ku semalaman agar adikku bisa kembali lemas, meskipun lubang kekasihku adalah yang paling nikmat."

Luhan mendelik lagi, dan dia benar-benar tidak rela jika kekasih albino nya ini meredakan penyakitnya dengan mengenjot lubang entah berapa lusin perempuan hina dan uke jalang diluar sana. Saat Sehun akan beranjak tangan Luhan segera meraih tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Sehun seketika berhenti dan sedikit menyeringan jika kali ini sepertinya akan berhasil membuat Luhan memaafkannya dan segera menyembuhkan adiknya sebelum berbalik dan merubah ekpresi datarnya dihadapan Luhan.

"Ada apa lagi Sayang?"

"Hunnie jangan pergi, ne?"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Sehun berusaha memohon agar Luhan memaafkannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan dua syarat."

"Hem .. apa syarat itu?"

"Yang pertama aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku saat ini dan kau harus mengurusi penyakitmu itu sendiri."

"Tapi Sayang?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Hems baiklah. Dan apa syarat yang ke dua?"

"Em, kau harus menemaniku. Aku ingin menonton film terbaru Kris ge. Dia ikut mengambil peran sebagai Nick dalam film XXX 3 (The Return of Xander Cage 3). Kau tahu kan, aku benar-benar mengidolakan gege ku itu. Kau dari tadi tidak bisa aku hubungi. Padahalkan sedari tadi aku ingin meminta mu menemaniku menonton. Jadi ini kugunakan sebagai syarat permintaan maaf mu akan diterima. Jika kau memenuhinya."

Seketika Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar artis tiang bendera itu yang sayangnya merupakan kakak angkat Luhan. Dan Luhannya itu begitu mengidolakan gegenya ketimang dirinya. Huft.

"Aku tidak akan menuruti syarat mu yang ke dua itu." Dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh.. baiklah jika kau tidak menuruti syarat kedua ku. Aku akan mendiami mu selama sebulan, dan aku akan pergi ke Canada dan tinggal disana sekalian aku memang jarang mengunjungi gege ku itu."

Ancaman Luhan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak. Untuk syarat yang pertama itu masih bisa ia tangani dengan ia akan bermain solo di kamar mandi sambil meneriakkan nama Luhan dengan keras dengan membolongi sabun batang. Tapi tidak dengan syarat ke dua. Jika dia akan pergi selama sebulan dan tinggal di Canada untuk menemui gege angkatnya. Apalagi Sehun tau, dari dulu si tiang bendera itu menaruh hari pada adik angkatnya sendiri. Tapi bodohnya Luhan tak pernah tau tentang perasaan gegenya itu.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengabulkan persyaratan ku ini?"

Sehun menyerah lagi, dan kenapa persyaratan ini terasa seperti sepuah titah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah kita akan menonton film terbaru si tiang bendera itu."

"Yey..Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju."

Mendapat kepastian kalau Sehun mengabulkan kedua persyaratan permohonan maaf dari Luhan. Luhan begitu senang dan segera berlari keruang ganti dan beranjak dari atas ranjang meninggalkan Sehun yang seakan membatu sambil mata elang nan tajam itu mengekori kemana namja rusa kesayanganya itu pergi.

Perdebatan yang cukup sengit dan memakan waktu satu jam adalah yang paling cepat dari sejarah Sehun mendapat maaf dari Luhan, kekasih rusanya.

…

Sehun ditarik Luhan ke bioskop terdekat, yang memang jika menempuh jalan kaki akan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Sedangkan jika menggunakan sebuah kendaraan pribadi akan memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit saja. Mereka pergi kesana mengabaikan penyakit Sehun yang semenjak tadi siang ia tahan. Dengan Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke bioskop kota.

Sehun jadi bingung mengapa Luhan malah mengajaknya nonton di bioskop. Padaha di apartemennya ia bisa langsung meminta pelayannya menyiapkan semuanya bahkan film itu juga, karena mereka memiliki home teater sendiri. Tapi Luhan berkilah kalau menonton di bioskop itu lebih terlihat romantis.

…

Setelah membeli tiket, memilih tempat duduk dan membeli popcorn beserta minumannya yang seakan menjadi syarat wajib saat menonton. Luhan kembali menggadeng Sehun dan menggeret lengannya menuju ke pintu masuk ruangan itu. Memang kebetulan sekali mereka sampai diasana ketika film akan diputar.

Sehun dan Luhan memilih tempat duduk tepat di tengah-tengah. Terlihat sekali suasana di dalam bioskop yang gelap dan penonton yang seakan tak sabar menyaksikan film itu diputar. Tapi Luhan merasa ganjil karena deratan tempat duduk yang mereka tempati. Seluruh deretan itu kosong. Hanya mereka berdua. Luhan segera menoleh pada Sehun dan meminta penjelasan.

"Sehun, apa kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa Lu?"

"Kau membayar satu deret tempat duduk ini kan?"

"Em ne." Menganggukan dengan masih menggunakan ekpresi datarnya.

"Kau ini, aku hanya ingin kita membaur seperti orang-orang lain tanpa menggukan kekayaan mu."

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak ingin kau bersebelahan dengan orang lain kecuali aku, dan hanya aku."

"Tapi Hun-ah?"

"Sayang, aku hanya membayar satu deret ini saja, karena aku tau jika aku membayar untuk seluruh kursi di gedung ini, itu mudah. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melakukan nya.."

"Wae?"

"Karena jika aku melakukannya. Maka kau akan lebih marah lagi dari ini."

Luhan hanya sanggup menghela nafas. Untung Sehun masih mengerti dirinya. Dan fokus mereka kembali ke layar.

…

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa malas untuk melihat film itu. Dia malah memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat sedang serius menonton film itu.

"Wow Kris ge keren." Luhan besorak saat film itu menampilkan gambar gege nya.

Sehun begitu tergoda meliat bayangan bibir Luhan yang baru saja bersorak itu. Membuat penyakitnya bertambah sakit.

"Hunnie, Berikan popcornnya." Luhan menyenggol tangan kekasihnya.

"…" Sehun hanya terdiam sambil tetap memperhatikan Luhan, tangannya terulur mengambil popcorn dan menyuapkan nya pada Luhan. Yang disuapi trima-trima saja akan tindakan Sehun.

Entah mengapa Sehun begitu geram melihat Luhan yang terus saja memuji aksi Xander dan kelomponya itu.

Di tengah film yang diputar itu. Sehun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan penyakit yang begitu menyiksa di bagian selakangnya itu. Sehun segera menagkup dagu Luhan dan mulai melumatnya. Lumatan itu begitu menuntut bahkan Luhan sudah terbuai dengan ciuman memabukkan dari Sehun. Luhan begitu pasrah.

Popcorn serta soda yang tadi dibawa Sehun sudah berpindah ke bangku lain di sampingnya. Sehun turus melumat bibir manis itu. Tangannya yang lain mulai melucuti satu per satu kancing kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Dan betapa beruntungnya hari ini Luhan keluar menggunakan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak merah lengan panjang tanpa kaos didalamnya.

Ciuman itu turun ke dagu, leher dan berakhir ke kedua tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan tepat di dada Luhan karena baju itu suah tersingkap seluruhnya. Kancingnya juga sudah terlepas seluruh deretnya. Bahkan sandaran tangan di kursi penonton sudah dinaikkan oleh Sehun agar tidak menghalangi tubuh Sehun untuk lebih dekat dan menepel ke tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mulai membuka zipper celana Luhan. Luhan sudah sangat bergairah tanpa ingat tempat mereka.

"Ah Sehun.. jangan menggigitnya."

Sehun menggigit nipple tegang itu dengan rakus. Menghisapnya dengan keras membuat Luhan kembali mendesah dengan lebih keras.

"Lu, apa kau lupa kita sedang berada di tempat umum, hem?" Berbisik di telingannya.

"Ah.. kalau begitu ber... ah hentilaaaahhhh-aahhh.." Sehun malah meremas junior Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Karena kau sudah mengabaikan penyakitku dari tadi." Kembali berbisik di telinga Luhan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Tapi Sehun…"

Suara dalam bioskop itu sedang menggema karena film yang dibutar itu sedang pada bagian saling berperang saling menembak dan menghajar melawan musuh mereka. Tapi tetap saja bangku belakang dan depan tetap bisa mendengarkan suaran desahan Luhan.

"Aku tidak perduli, Lulu sayang. Malah aku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka, bahwa desahan mu lebih menggoda ketimbang layar didepan sana."

"Kumohon Sehun-aahhhhh jangan meng…ugh.. menggodaaahhh kuu ahh."

Sehun terus saja menggoda Luhan. Sehun mengocok junior tegang nan kecil itu dengan tempo pelan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan tersiksa.

"Baiklah aku akan menambahkan temponya." Sehun mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Ugh.. ah.. ah.. ahh.. Sehun.. aahhh.." Luhan sudah memuntahkan cairan cintanya tepat ditelapak tangan Sehun.

"Baru sebentar saja kau sudah cume, sayang. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku merasakan ini."

Peluh membanjiri dahi, dada, punggung Luhan. Sehun menyekakan tangannya untuk membersihkan tetesan keringat yang tepat berada di dahi namja rusanya.

"Arg.."

Entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah berada di pangkuan Sehun. Bahkan celananya sudah terkulai di ujung kakinya. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sebuah jari panjang itu menerobos lubang keringnya. Sehun memang sengaja memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Luhan dengan tangan yang masih bersih tanpa terkena cume Luhan.

"Appo.."

Sehun menambahkan dua jari lagi ke dalam lubang itu. dan pekikan keras membuat penonton lain terkejut dan menolehkan pandangan ke arah mereka. Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan mereka. Luhan juga terbawa gairah, dan malunya entak sudah terbuang kemana.

"Sehun, aaahhh aaaahhh.. disana…"

Sehun mencapai sweetspot Luhan dengan terus menyodokan 3 jarinya di dalam lubah sempit yang tadinya pink kini telah memerah. Saat Luhan ingin mencapai cume yang kedua kalinya. Sehun dengan segera melepaskan ketiga jari itu. membuat Luhan merasa kosong didalam lubangnya. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di deretan kursi di sebelahnya.

Sehun menurunkan zipper celananya yang sudah sangat sesak. Mengeluarkan junior panjang, berisi dan berudat itu. Kemudian mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang sampai percumenya sedikit keluar. Meratakannya keseluruh batang tak bertulang itu. Sedangkan Luhan menatap sayu ke arah Sehun.

Kedua tangannya mengangkat kaki Luhan ke atas kursi membuat pahanya terbuka lebar karena kaki kirinya itu tersampir di unjung sandaran kursi Luhan, tepat di hadapan penonton yang duduk di belakangnya. Sedangkan kaki kanannya melingkari pinggang Sehun. Penonton yang tepat duduk di belakangnya malah asyik merekam ke otaknya dengan penglihatan mereka, bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menggagahi namja rusanya dihadapan mereka. Namun mereka masih berusa diam seakan mereka sedang fokus menonton ke film itu.

Sehun menuntun junior big size itu ke lubang sempit Luhan. Dengan Sedikit penetrasi di awal saja sanggup membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan. Sehun menggesekkan ujung batang ke bibir lubang berkerut itu.

"Ah.. Hunniieee.. selesaikan dengan cepat.. aaahhh.."

"Sabar sayang.. aku tak ingin menyakitimu.. cupss." Mulai merapakan diri ke arah Luhan yang sudah tebaring. Mengecup bibirnya.

"Ugh.. arg.. agh." Jeritan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun dengan sekali hentakan mendorong junior big size itu masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang sempit memerah itu. Karena Sehun mencium dan melumat Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa menunggu Luhan terbiasa dengan keberadaan dirinya didalam sana. Sehun menggerakkan dengan tempo yang agak cepat karena dia benar-benar tersiksa dari tadi. Bibirnya digigit Luhan sebagai melampiasannya. Bahkan tangannya sudah di cengkram sedari tadi oleh Luhan. Luhan terhentak-hentak karena tempo Sehun yang makin lama semakin cepat saja.

"Ahhh… Sehuuuuunnnn… Huunnniiiiihhh… Lebiih.. dalammm aahhh.. yaaaa terusss ugh.. disana… lebih keras.. aaah… nikmat… ahhh.."

"Baiklah ugh.. Lulu sayang…"

"Ah… I want.. a.. cume… ahhh." Luhan kembali menyemburkan percume nya yang sukses memyempot ke perut dan dadanya sendiri.

Sehun sepertinya belum akan mengalami orgasmenya. Kecepatannya kian bertambbah menggenjot Lubang sempit itu. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mengakang dan duduk ke pangkuannya menghadap ke arahnya. Luhan hanya menuruti saja. Luhan menggapai kemejanya yang ternyata sudah lepas entah kapan ia sudah tak lagi memakainya. Mencoba mencari pelampisan dengan menggigit kemeja itu.

Tubuh Luhan terlonjak-lonjak ke atas. Tak perduli tatapan orang-orang di belakangnya. Sehun mencoba mengapai nipple kemerahan itu ketika Luhan terlonjak ke atas. Sukses membuat namja yang ada dipangkuannya meredam desahannya. Luhan dibantu Sehun dengan memegangi pinggannya dan kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu pada pundaknya. Penis tegak itu keluar masuk di lubang hangat nan sempit itu.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan ke depan kemudian mengocok kembali junir mungil itu. Luhan merasakan jika benda besar yang sedang memberi kesenangan dalam lubangnya itu mulai membesar. Itu artinya sebentar lagi batang bak lollipop besar itu akan mengeluarkan cairan hangat nya. Dan memenuhi lubangnya. Karena hal itu membuat Luhan lebih semangat lagi menubrukkan batang panjang itu semakin dalam membentur prostatnya.

"Ahh… Sehunn.." Luhan cume untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Luu.. ahhh. Aku cume..ahh.." Mendesah sambil berusaha meredam dan mebisikkan kata-kata cintanya tepat di telinga Luhan.

Dan lenguhan panjang dari bibir Sehun menandakan jika ia telah berhasil mengobati penyakit namja albino yang sangat ia cintai itu. Luhan merasakan sebuah cairan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Hatinya berdesir senang. Sehun kembali memangut bibir yang sama-sama bengkak dan memerah itu.

"Hunnie."

"Ne, Lulu sayang."

"Saranghae Hunnie."

"Nado saranghae, Luhannie."

…

Mereka berjalan keluar setelah film itu habis juga membersihkan bekas percintaan mereka. Beberapa orang memandangi tampang mereka yang berantakan, dan terlihat wajah Luhan yang memerah entah karena ia malu atau karena bekas percintaan mereka yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja selesai. Karena pandangan mereka. Luhan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang namja albinonya.

"Sehun-ah. Lain kali jangan melakukannya di tempat seperti ini lagi." Sambil berbisik.

Sehun kembali menangkup dagu Luhan dan mencoba melihat ekpresi malu dari kekasihnya yang mendang ke arahnya.

"Jadi jika penyakitku kambuh lagi, aku berjanji akan melakukan yang lebih hebat lagi di rumah."

Sehun mengulas senyumnya, dan dibalas dengan pukulan kecil di dada Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Hunnie. Kau mengacaukan acara menonton ku."

"Kita bisa menontonnya lagi di rumah. Tapi kau tau Sayang. Kau tadi begitu sexy mendesah dibawahku." Mencium bibir itu, tapi hanya kecupan saja secepat kilat.

"Sehun." Luhan sedikit membentak dan segera berlari ke arah parkiran menuju ke mobil mereka.

…

 ** _Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi setelah mereka bercinta tadi? Flashback On._**

"Sehunnie, tolong lepaskan itu mu. Aku tidak ingin itu kembali menegang gara-gara terlalu lama disana."

"Tapi disini terasa hangat, sayang."

"Sehun, lepaskan."

"Ah baiklah."

"Ugh.."

"Maaf sayang, sepertinya benar batang ku kembali menegang."

"Ah.. baiklah Hunnie.. ahh. Lakukan dengan cepat. Film nya akan segera berakhir sepertinya."

"Hem.."

Sehun kembali mengujam prostat Luhan dengan tempo brutal. Bahkan desahan Luhan mungkin benar-benar terdengar di beberapa deret penonton yang berada di depan. Tapi mereka seakan tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Uh Sehunnie.. aku.. aku.."

"Bersama sayang.."

"Ahhhh…"

"Terima kasih sayang."

"Hem, apapun untuk mu Hunnie."

Percume Sehun kembali masuk memenuhi lubang Luhan. Sedang kan Luhan kembali menyemburkan percumenya membasahi perut dan dadanya. Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan junior big size nya itu membuat Luhan kembali melenguh karena merasakan kekosongan kembali. Kali ini pengunjung yang lain benar-benar bisa mendengar desahan mereka berdua. Bahkan penontoh di unjung sana juga mampu mendengar betapa dasyatnya pergumulan panas yang barusaja mereka lakukan.

Kemeja Luhan yang sudah kusut itu digunakan untuk mengelap ceceran sperma di perut dan dada Luhan. Serta percume yang meluber di selakangan Luhan karena percume dari Sehun tak bisa tertampung seluruhnya di dalam sana. Setelah beres, Sehun membatu Luhan memasangkan kembali celananya. Sehun melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan memasangkannya di tubuh Luhan. Menyisakan sebuah kaos oblong berwarna hitam polos yang Sehun kenakan. Karena ia tau namja rusanya tidak memakai kaos apapun lagi setelah kemejanya kotor.

Tepat film itu selesai. Keduanya juga selesai membersihkan bekas kegiatan panas mereka. Lampu dihidupkan dan terlihat wajah kekasih rusanya ini memerah dan dibasahi peluh, begitu juga dirinya. Sehun mengajak Luhan berdiri menuju pintu. Tapi suasana bioskop ternyata memang ramai. Membuat mereka harus berhenti dan mengatri keluar setelah sedikit longgar untuk berjalan tanpa harus berdesakan.

Banyak mata sepertinya menyadari ulah mereka tadi. Dan memandang mereka berdua dengan canggung. Membuat Luhan semakin tertunduk malu.

 ** _Begitulah ceritanya. Flashback Off._**

END

* * *

 ** _Thanks yang udah mau mapir baca ff ku._**

 _Sungguh aku iseng nulis ini. Kemarin waktu lagi asik nonton XXX 3. Malah kepikiran bikin ff. hahaha. Otak bergerilya kemana-mana._

 ** _Jangn biasakan jadi sider ya._**

 ** _Beri sedikit review yang membangun untuk tulisan ku._**

 ** _Mian kalo masih ada typo._**

 ** _Salam Hangat dari Keiko. ^^_**


End file.
